


Sugar Cookies

by josthockeythings



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, but there's def porn, cuteness, its adorable, kinda porn with plot?, making cookies, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Andre starts craving Christmas cookies. With Vrana, things get very adventurous. Like they would with these two.





	Sugar Cookies

Andre is laying on the couch at his apartment. He’s watching the NHL network when there’s a commercial about Christmas cookies. And just like that, he’s craving Christmas cookies.

"Hey are you at the store?" He texts Jakub.

"Yeah…"

"Can you get stuff for Christmas cookies. I wanna make some."

"Seriously Burky."

"Yeah! Please?"

He fiddles with his phone as it takes a few minutes for Jakub to respond. 

"Fine. Send me a recipe and I’lll get the stuff."

Andre fist pumps the air before turning to his All Recipes app which has saved his ass on more than one occasion in the kitchen. He looks up a couple recipes and sends them to Jakub to let him make the decision. 

He doesn’t know what to do for the next who knows how long until Jakub gets back with the cookie ingredients. So he wanders around the apartment for a while, tossing a ball in the air. He hands upside down on the couch and plays games on his phone. 

Andre pokes his head around the corner when he hears the door open. “Damn it Burky. Help me.” Andre finds Jakub struggling inside with a massive amount of groceries on his arms. Andre rushes over and grabs a few, hauling them to the kitchen. 

“Do we really need this much?” Andre asks.

“Think so,” Jakub huffs, putting his armful of groceries on the counter.

“Didn’t know making cookie take this much.”

“I just grabbed stuff for the recipes you sent me.”

Andre scowls at the mountain of ingredients in front of them. “Fuck.”

Jakub laughs. “Let’s get started.”

It takes them a while to sort through the ingredients, but they do get the ingredients in mounds by recipe. 

“This is a lot more than I thought.”

Jakub laughs and puts an arm around Andre. “It’ll be okay. We’ll get these fuckers made then share ‘em with the team. Coach’ll hate us.” They both giggle. 

“Let’s start with easy. Chocolate chip first,” Andre says.

Jakub nods. “Good choice.”

Getting the cookies made is a tough job. Andre probably throws more flour at Jakub than he puts in the bowl. Jakub sneaks chocolate chips at every opportunity. They are still able to put two full trays of chocolate chip cookies in the oven. 

Andre lunges for the bag of chocolate chips. “Quit eating those.” He somehow snags it out of Jakub’s hands who sticks his tongue out in retaliation. 

“What next?” Andre puts the bag down and looks at the recipes he had found on his phone. 

“Don’t know.” Jakub shrugs. “Pick one.”

Andre squints then pulls up a recipe. 

They spend the next few hours making cookies. Some get frosting. Other’s go almost straight from the oven into Jakub’s mouth. 

“I have an idea,” Andre says, wiping some chocolate off the corner of Jakub’s mouth.

Jakub hums and leans into Andre’s touch. 

“We need a shower.” Andre has some mischief in his eyes that Jakub has learned to love. 

He nods and presses a quick kiss to Andre’s mouth before taking off towards the master bedroom. Andre follows, stripping off his shirt and leaving it on the floor. He hears the water running when he steps into the bathroom. He’s met with a very naked Jakub. He smiles and presses up against him.

“Why are you not naked? We are showing, yes?” Jakub teases.

Andre makes a face and nips his ear. 

Jakub whines and pulls away. “I’m starting without you.”

Andre groans then struggles to get out of his jeans and boxers. He steps into the shower under the warm spray and into the warm arms of Jakub.

“Why you take so long?” Jakub whines. He puts his face in the crook of Andre neck where he kisses gently.

“Didn’t take long. You just impatient.”

Jakub chuckles and kisses Andre’s chin. He runs a hand up Andre’s leg. Andre huffs and pitches forward. Jakub hums still kissing Andre’s wet skin.   
Andre presses his leg towards Jakub, finding the spot between his legs. He grabs Jakub’s chin and forces him to look up. His eyes are bright and happy when Andre leans forward to kiss him. It’s a passionate kiss. It heats Andre up. He pulls Jakub closer kneading his fingers into Jakub’s plump ass.

“Love this,” Andre pants.

Jakub hums. “Know what you love more.”

In one smooth move, Andre sinks to his knees in front of Andre. Andre tips his head back. Yeah, Jakub sure does fucking know what he likes. His mouth is warm when he takes the tip in. Andre groans and leans back. The water sprays down on Jakub as he takes Andre a little deeper. He looks gorgeous, absolutely incredible. Beyond beautiful. Andre rakes his fingers through his hair. His grip tightens when Jakub takes him all the way down his throat. Andre groans, and it gets worse when he looks up through those lashes. 

“You’re beautiful. Did you know?”

Jakub pulls off and licks gently. It’s answer enough for Andre. He doesn’t last much longer. Jakub takes him down again and works him hard and fast.   
Soon, Andre has his hands on the back of Jakub’s head, holding him down while he shakes through his climax.

Jakub wipes his mouth on the back of his hand as he stands. Andre pulls him in for a rough kiss. He can taste himself on Jakub’s mouth. Jakub puts a hand against Andre’s chest and pushes him back against the shower wall.

“You still lose from earlier?” he asks low against Andre’s ear. 

“Yes.” Andre can barely get the word out. Jakub presses a blunt finger against Andre’s hole.

“I can feel it, but,” he taps Andre’s ass lightly, “we will save for little bit later. Finish getting clean.” Jakub backs away leaving Andre whining. Jakub lathers soap onto Andre’s back. Andre scrubs shampoo into Jakub’s hair. They kiss slowly as they clean each other. Getting out of the shower is a cold endeavor that leads to Jakub tackling a still wet Andre into the bed. 

He manhandles Andre onto his stomach. “You going to be good for me tonight, baby?”

Andre nods, working himself up onto his elbows.

“I’m gonna go easy. Wanna enjoy. It is Christmas after all.” He gets his hands on Andre’s ass. He presses a finger there carefully. Andre lets out a   
breath and Jakub pushes in. “So lose,” he says in almost awe. “Like I was just there.” He brushes a hand down Andre’s back. “You ready.”

He nods furiously. He needs Jakub in him now. “Go. Please,” Andre begs. 

“Okay, okay.” In one thrust, Jakub is buried in Andre. Andre practically chokes, lurching forward. “Good?”

Andre nods. “Move, please!”

Jakub does. He slowly pulls out and pushes back in, hard. It becomes a furious pace like that. They were both worked up after the shower. Jakub needs it as much as Andre needs it. 

“Please, please, please,” Andre begs in Swedish. Jakub pushes Andre down into the pillows and grunts. His hips stutter for a moment then he collapses. Andre rolls him off and curls into Jakub’s chest. They lay there panting for a little. Jakub kisses Andre’s head.

“You good?”

“More than good,” Andre mutters.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas.” Andre pauses. “We’re going to have to shower again in the morning.”

“Yeah probably.” They both start chuckling. 

Jakub pulls the blanket up over both of them and tucks his arms around Andre. Andre sighs and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 4th installment of the 12 Days of Christmas series. Hope y'all enjoyed! Tell me what you thought and come hang with me on Tumblr @josthockeythings


End file.
